


Hold on, I still want you both.

by KasperKeyyyy



Series: Sampunzponk stories [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Multi, These boys are so in love it hurts, mentions of minor panic attack, sampunzponk ship, your welcome discord
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29259072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KasperKeyyyy/pseuds/KasperKeyyyy
Summary: Sam centric story because i said so :)))Sam finds himself falling for Punz and Ponk. he doesn't know what to do so he turns to Bad and Ant but before he can ask for help, the egg takes a hold of their minds and leaves him wondering where it came from. So he learns to shove the feelings aside and throw himself into his builds and the various jobs he gets paid to do. Eventually he learns to trust Punz and Ponk to help him.Punz and Ponk both have feelings for Sam and they try to make him see that he's allowed to be cared for. They too struggle with trust especially since Punz is being paid to be a mercenary and Ponk is trying too hard with his experiments.
Relationships: Luke | Punz & Sam | Awesamdude, Ponk | DropsByPonk/Sam | Awesamdude
Series: Sampunzponk stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148621
Comments: 6
Kudos: 98





	1. Vanilla curls and coffee breath

Sam started his day off like every other day. Wake up, shower, get dressed,make coffee and breakfast and go to work. And yet in the back of his mind, a voice kept reminding him of a secret he tried to keep hidden, yet all of his closest friends could see how he struggled to not break. He sighs and places the building block back into the chest. Maybe he could talk to Ant or Bad about this. He removes his armor and makes his way to Bads mansion in hopes of talking to the demon hybrid or the cat hybrid that hangs out there. He waves at Tommy and Tubbo when he passes, accepts the basket of bread and cookies Eret and Niki shove in his arms and gives a knowing smile to Puffy as she passes him. He sighs softly when he reaches the mansion and takes his spare key out. He opened the door and made his way to the kitchen. He set the basket down and sighed.

“Hello Sam” he flinched and turned to face Bad who smiled but there's something off with his smile and red vines hanging from his friends clothes. Ant is perched on the couch behind him and staring so unsettlingly at him. Bad takes a step towards the basket and Sam jumps out of the way. Ant hops off the couch and pads softly towards the basket. The smells of rotting flesh and freshly baked cookies fills the air, the smells clash and leave a bitter taste in the creeper hybrid's mouth as Ant takes a cookie from the basket. 

“Uhm. hey guys.. What’s with those looks?” Sam laid a hand on his sword and slowly moved towards the door. Something off. This isn’t Bad and Ant, he thinks as their gazes follow him. They don’t move from their spots instead watching as he makes his way outside and towards the holy lands. He hears Ant giggle and follow after him. He makes it to the holy lands and wheezes softly as he collapses inside the church. He’s not used to running like that, he notices as he struggles to maintain a steady heartbeat and even his breathing out. He chokes on air and closes his eyes. He hears someone, no there's two voices, calling his name, offering water and telling him to follow their breathing. He whines and leans against someone’s cold hand and opens his eyes slowly. Punz and Ponk are there, smiling softly at him. Both men look worried and scared. 

“There you are, sammy wammy” Ponk cooed softly and Punz hands him a bottle of water. Sam nods and accepts it and tries to give them a smile but fails. Punz frowns and helps him stand up but even with his help as Sam tries to stand he fails so Punz sighs, hands Ponk his sword and picks the green haired man up. Ponk grabs Sam’s sword and follows them towards the portal. Sam accepts his fate and rests his head on the blonds chest as they go through the portal towards Sam’s base. Sam opens the door and let’s them drag him towards his room. He whistles for Fran and she comes running towards him. He collapses on the bed and Pnk and Punz sit next to him. Fran hops up on the bed and lays her head on Sam’s thigh. Ponk pulls him into a side hug and Sam can’t help but curl into his arms. Punz smiles and curls up next to them. 

“You okay, sam?” Punz mumbles softly as Ponk hums a song and Sam can’t help the words that spill out of his mouth, can’t help the love confession he’d been hiding that spills out of his mouth. He clamps a hand over his mouth as he sits up and startles Fran. Ponk and Punz share a look. He can’t help the tears that spill out of his emerald green eyes and Fran whimpers and scoots out of the way as Ponk and Punz pull him into a hug. He sobs out apologies and Punz frowns “don’t apologize for love, Sam” he wipes the tears that fall from Sam’s eyes and Ponk nods and rubs his back “hey. Look at me Sammy. Don’t hide your pretty face from me” Sam looks up and sniffs. 

“Yeah!! We would never hate you and honestly, Punz and i feel the same way, sammy wammy” Ponk grins and Sam blinks. There’s no way he thinks as he glances between the two. Punz gives him the softest smile he’s ever seen and Sam can’t help but give him one back. He lets them pull him into a cuddle pile. He feels Ponk press a kiss to his head and Fran sneaks into the pile. 

“Okay” he mumbles “this is okay'' he feels Punz grin against his cheek and Ponk laughs softly. Fran barks softly and Sam curls into a ball. He knows he’s safe in his base with these two. He locked the portal, locked his base. No one can hurt them. But there’s always going to be that nagging feeling in the back of his head telling him he should help Bad and Ant. to free them from the egg. So instead of answering it’s call, he pushes it back and falls asleep in their arms. He dreams of a wedding covered in fairy lights and soft coloured flowers. He dreams of sunsets and sunrises, dreams of coffee and ice cream. He dreams of beaches and playing catch with Fran. he dreams of soft kisses and soft laughter, cheesy movies and pizza nights. He dreams of good things for once and he likes it. He likes the constant feeling of safety Punz and Ponk give him.


	2. Memories of the past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam used to dream. He still does dream but not as much as he used to. Theres stacks upon stacks of picture books Alyssa made,before she left, sitting aroind him as he sits in the corner, sniffling and sobbing quietly. He misses his sister. He misses the Dream that was happy and never got mad over a simple prank. He misses the George and Sapnap that would fight in his base playfully. He misses the Punz, Ponk and Callahan that used to help him chase Bad and Ant with worms and bugs. He misses the Skeppy that wasnt cold and rude. He misses the happy memories before the wars tore them apart.  
> Or; Sam reflects, Punz and Ponk comfort him.

Sam used to dream of a peaceful future with his friends. Before the wars had tore their friendships and family apart. Before the Crimson had spread and taken comtrol of half the badlands and his boyfriends. He used to sit in the community house and watch from the windows (no matter how hard they tried to get him to come outside and join them, he wouldnt go outside. He was too afraid of his creeper side. He didn't want to hurt his family). He would hours watching Callahan and Ponk chase and torment Alyssa and George. He'd watch Dream and Sapnap create fire after fire, and Bad would yell at them to be careful. He remembers when Ponk built the firsy lemon tree and the party they threw to welcome Punz to the server. Sam looks through the books Alyssa made becore she left and he reflects. Sam couldnt tell when they stopped being a family and when it turned to enemies and different sides. He wonders what went wrong.

Sometimes on these days, Punz and Ponk will pass by and see their boyfriend curled in the corner of the house, surrounded by these books, they never see the sad days. They only get to see the happy grin that over takes his face. This day is different, because there are tears making their way down their babys face. He's wearing Ponks hoodie and Punz's black sweatpants. They share a concerned look (and wonder who the fuck hurt him. Who made Sam cry) and walk inside "Sam?" Ponk speaks softly as he and Punz sit next to their shaking boyfriend. Sam sniffs and clears his throat. He accepts the water bottle from Punz as he scrubs tears from his eyes amd leans into Punzs half hug. Ponk rests a hand on Sam's cheek and rubs his thumb across it gently "what happened, Sammy wammy?" Ponk watches him sniffle and shift in his spot. Punz watches a bush move and he narrows his eyes. 

"I miss the days where we didn't have to fight" he mumbles and lets Punz press a soft kiss to his hair. Ponk notices the creeper mask on the floor next to him and he picks it up. "Im so tired, ponky, punzie. I just want the fights to end" his voice cracks and more tears fall out of those gorgeous emerald eyes. Punz frowns, presses a kiss to his forehead and picks him up. Ponk stands with them and follows them to Punz's house. Callahan will wall by and see the mess of memory books scattered in Sam's corner. He'll frown and go to clean it up. He opens the door and Fran follows them upstairs. Ponk can hear Sam coo softly and speak to the dog, he also hears the faint buzz of Punz's bees as the blond cleans out the hives. Ponk stays downstairs and makes lunch. Punz and Ponk make a silent agreement to hurt whoever hurt their boyfriend.

They eat lunch in the comfort of Punz's bed. Fran goes back downstairs with the plates balanced on her head. It makes Sam giggle. Punz peppers soft kisses to the creeper hybrids face and neck. Ponk presses soft kisses to the insides of Sam's thighs amd squeezes them. They both grin when he giggles and smiles. They both have a strange obsession with his thighs, but Sam doesnt complain. He likes the attention they give hum

Sam pulls them both into a cuddle pile and he sighs softly. Punz presses a kiss to Sams cheek and buries his face in his neck. Ponk presses a kiss to Sams forehead and finds all the blankets in the house. He hates when his boys are cold. He drapes the blankets over them and lets Sam pull him into the cuddle pile. He watches them chat softly with a grin on his face. Punz laughs softly and Sam grins. 

"Whats up Ponky?" Sam looks at him and god he falls more and more in love with these two dorks everyday. Ponk smiles and presses kisses to their cheeks. Sam giggles and Punz snorts. Ponk can't help the grin that spreads across his face when a soft blush overtakes Punz's face. Punz has never been used to the amount of affection both of his boyfriends give out. 

"I look at you and i see the rest of my future in front of me" Sam grins and kisses him softly. Punz blushes and presses a soft kiss to Ponks cheek. They chat quietly until Sam passes out. Ponk laughs softly and Punz grins and snorts softly. Punz follows him, his face still half buried in the crook of Sams neck. Ponk smiles and passes out next to his bee and sammy wammy. And if he's the first to wake, who cares? He gets to stare without being judged. 

He can stare at the gorgeous men he gets to call his as long as he wants. He gets to see the sides of them no one else can see. He gets to see how the light illuminates every scar on their faces, every freckle spattered sporadically on Sam's face. He gets to see the long blond lashes that fall so gently on Punzs face. He gets to see the bruises on both their necks from their weekly escapades that still linger. He traces them softly and grins to himself. He presses soft kisses to their faces and he stands to pull the curtains closed. He can't risk waking his sleepy boys, now can he? He helps Fran onto the bed and curls up next to them. 

Reflecting makes Sam upset. He spends hours crying, looking over these books that hold so many memories. He spends hours curled up in Punz and Ponks arms, wearing their clothes, listening to their voices as they argue softly (they never fight in front of Sam. They don't want to hurt him. They can't hurt him). Sam gets his heartbroken when he reflects but hes got Punz and Ponk to help him heal.


	3. Don't break his heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Puffy, Niki, Bad, Callahan and Dream halfheartedly threaten Punz and Ponk.   
> Punz and Ponk swear on their lives to never hurt Sam 
> 
> Sam finds the shovel talks amusing and unnecessary
> 
> Four boys find a new family dynamic with Sam, Punz and Ponk.
> 
> song: If you love her- Forest Blakk

Ponk and Punz watched Sam coo and play catch with Fran. Both boys couldn’t believe how lucky they are to be able to call Sam theirs. Puffy, Niki, Dream, Bad and Callahan- Well Callahan had angrily signed out multiple threats and Bad called them a bunch of oblivious muffin heads, and Niki had just given them that evil smile and waved- had threatened them earlier and made them promise to never break Sam’s heart. The two had nodded and swore on their lives. They couldn’t live with themselves if they hurt their creeper. Fran passed out underneath a tree and Ponk grinned as he ran over to their boyfriend and picked him up and spun him around. Sam laughed softly as Punz rolled his eyes and walked over to them. He smiled and pressed kisses to both of their cheeks. Sam giggled and Ponk grinned. 

Take it  
If she gives you her heart  
Don't you break it  
Let your arms be a place  
She feels safe in  
She's the best thing that you'll ever have

Sam feels safe in their arms, he realizes as the server spends yet another night watching stupid cheesy movies and bad TV shows that Sam, Bad and George like to make fun of (Fundy yells “Treasure Planet” when Eret asks which movie to play next. Sapnap giggles and H snorts. Eret shakes their head fondly and plays the movie.) and he's stuck in between Punz and Ponk. Fran has her head on his thigh and the rest of her body on Punz. Niki and Phil are making dinner with Bad. The others are either half asleep or teasing Fundy. Sam hums and closes his eyes. He falls asleep and all conversations and movements stop and Tommy whisper yells “he fell asleep finally” and Punz and Ponk grin, press kisses to Sam’s head and they continue watching the movie. Bad drapes a blanket over the trio as Punz drifts into sleep. Niki and Puffy coo and take pictures.

She always has trouble  
Falling asleep  
And she likes to cuddle  
While under the sheets  
She loves Pop songs  
And dancing, and bad trash TV  
There's still a few other things

Sam and Ponk sang along to the songs blaring from the speaker as they danced around Punz’s living room. Punz laughed and let them drag him into dancing with them. He smiled. He’s so glad he met these two and let himself fall in love. 

She loves love notes and babies  
And likes giving gifts  
Has a hard time accepting  
A good compliment  
She loves her whole family  
And all of her friends  
So if you're the one she lets in

Ponk raised an eyebrow at the folded paper sitting on his bed inside Thiccatron. He opened it and smiled at Sam’s neat handwriting and Punz’s messy handwriting. God these dorks and their love notes that somehow appear on his bed everyday. 

Sam cooed at the sleeping pile on his couch. Ponk, Punz, Purpled, Tommy, Tubbo and Ranboo are curled up on his couch sleeping. Fran is laying on top of Tubbo. He smiled softly, he’s glad he has this little family to come home to. 

“Hey punzo” Ponk grinned and Sam smiled “You're so cute” Punz blushed and looked away. He continued working on fixing the beehives with Sam. Ponk giggled and pressed a soft kiss to Punzs forehead when the blond came over to him. Punz blushed and hid his face in the crook of Ponk’s neck. Sam smiled softly and joined the cuddle pile. 

Take it  
If she gives you her heart  
Don't you break it  
Let your arms be a place  
She feels safe in  
She's the best thing that you'll ever have  
She'll love you  
If you love her  
On days when  
It feels like the whole  
World might cave in  
Stand side by side  
And you'll make it  
She's the best thing that you'll ever have  
She'll love you  
If you love her like that

Sam is curled on his bed listening to the rain. He’s staring blankly at the wall and he barely looks up when the door opens and Fran jumps on the bed. Ponk picks him up and puts him in between him and Punz. Punz frowns and pulls the blankets up and around all three of them. Ponk turns on their playlist and sings softly with the music. Sam cracks a small smile and curls into their arms. Fran decides to lay on top of Sam and he hums. Punz sings along with Ponk as Sam starts to fall asleep. They smile and press soft kisses to his head and fall asleep with him to the sound of music and rain.   
Kiss her with passion  
As much as you can  
Run your hands through her hair  
Whenever she's sad  
And when she doesn't notice  
How pretty she is  
Tell her over and over  
So she never forgets  
Ponk ran a hand through Sam’s green hair as Punz wiped tears off his face. Sam snorted and scrubbed at his eyes. Punz pressed a soft kiss to Sam's forehead and pulled both boys into his arms.   
“Hey Punzo. You're so pretty. What the heck” Sam grinned and draped himself over Punz’s lap. Ponk nodded and sat next to Punz. Punz blinked and blushed. He mumbled a soft thank you and ran his fingers through Sam’s hair. Sam grinned and told them about his day while Ponk rummaged through the pantry for snacks. Ponk sat next to Punz and asked the blond to tell them about his day.   
Take it  
If she gives you her heart  
Don't you break it  
Let your arms be a place  
She feels safe in  
She's the best thing that you'll ever have  
She'll love you  
If you love her  
On days when  
It feels like the whole  
World might cave in  
Stand side by side  
And you'll make it  
She's the best thing that you'll ever have  
She'll love you  
If you love her like that  
Punz smiled as he watched his boyfriends spar. He ran his hand over Frans head and smiled when she laid her head on his knee. Tommy and Tubbo jumped down from the ceiling with Purpled and tackled the two. Ranboo giggled from his spot next to Punz who smiled and ruffled the kids hair. He likes this little family dynamic they have. 

She'll love you  
If you love her like that  
She'll love you  
If you love her  
She'll love you  
If you love her like that  
She'll love you  
She'll love you  
She'll love you  
She'll love you  
If you love her  
On days when  
It feels like the whole  
World might cave in  
Stand side by side  
And you'll make it  
She's the best thing that you'll ever have  
She'll love you  
If you love her like that

Sam smiles and turns on a movie as Purpled and Tubbo bring out the popcorn. Ponk places the dirty dishes in the sink and drags Tommy to help him get the blankets. Ranboo curls up next to Punz and Fran jumps up next to Sam. The others sit on the couch and they fight over the popcorn bowl. Sam sighs and divides the popcorn into separate bowls for each of them. Moments like these are why he loves his family. The moments when they argue over what to make for dinner. The moments when he passes out on the couch and wakes up to all four of their kids curled around him and his two boyfriends passed out on the floor by him. and if he's the first to fall asleep on the couch? no one would blame him.


	4. stars in the night sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ponk gets hurt and learns to talk about his feelings. 
> 
> Sam and Punz worry over their boyfriend

ils disent que si vous donnez votre cœur à deux personnes et qu'ils vous donnent leur cœur, alors ils vous aimeront en retour. (they say if you give your heart to two people and they give you their hearts, then they shall love you back)

For Ponk, he repeats that mantra in his head. He doesn't normally rise with the sun, he's usually still asleep when his partners wake. 

Ponk sighs and stretches. He smiles and pulls the blankets over his partners as he stands and dresses for the day. He makes breakfast and leaves the house. He makes his way to Lemon city. He feeds the cows on the way there. He blinks and scrambles to put out the fire that slowly consumes the tree he spent ages building. He puts the fire out and sighs as he rests a hand against the tree. He doesnt hear the creeper hiss as he walks inside the tree. Vaguely, he thinks as he struggles with sending a message to the server, he deserves this for not helping in the wars. Half the tree falls on him as he loses consciousness. He slips in and out of conciousness and hears different voices speaking. He sees Sam and Punz and feels bad that he's the one who made them cry and lose sleep. When he opens his eyes again, its around lunch time and Niki's standing by the window watching. He sits up-well tries to. His choked whimper alerts her- and she gives him the softest smile. She hands him a glass of water and he takes small sips "hey Ponk. How are you feeling?" She speaks softly and quietly. She rummages through a bag and makes a noise of triumph. 

He shrugs, winces and sets the glass down "how long was i out Niki?" She sighs and hands him his mask. He puts it on and sighs softly. 

"Three weeks" she opens the door as he stares at his hands. He hears three voices and feels the bed dip as the door shuts. Glove covered hands cover his hands and they squeeze them gently and he looks up. He blinks and stares into emerald green eyes and he sees Punz by the window. Sam gives him a soft smile and he gives one back. Sam tells Punz to come over and sit. Punz walks over and sits next to him. 

He can tell they've both been crying and he opens his arms and Sam falls into them. Punz leans against him and sighs. Sam cries with him and falls asleep for the first time in three weeks. "He was worried about you baby emerald" the blond presses a kiss to his cheek and Sams forehead. 

"You were worried too. I hear it in your voice, dude" he teases softly and he leans against Punz. Punz snorted and wrapped an arm around him. Ponk fell asleep and Punz smiled and passed out. Niki, Phil and Bad smile, snap a couple pictures and go back to the others in the living room. They're able to leave the next day so they hole up in Sam's base and sit in the kitchen. Sam makes tea and Punz tries to get Ponk to talk. 

"Whats going on in that smart brain of yours, emerald baby?" Ponk shakes his head and falls into Punzs arms and he sobs. Sam frowns and sits next to them. Punz just holds him and lets him cry. 

"im sorry." He whispers brokenly as Sam presses soft kisses to his hair "im sorry im never able to help you in the wars" he sobs and they both frown and hold him. Punz stands up and walks to their room. Sam follows after him. 

"Dont be ponkie" Sam mumbles into Ponks hair as they lay curled around him. Ponk wraps his arms around their waist and he lets them hold him. He sobs and Sam kisses his face and whispers their own apologies.. Punz holds him from behind and presses a soft kiss to Ponk's head. Punz hums a song as Ponk and Sam fall asleep and Punz sighs as he stares at the ceiling. He'll find out who did this to his emerald in the morning, he decides as he closes his eyes.


End file.
